1. Field:
This invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, multipurpose home exercise equipment of the type which can be repositioned between multiple orientations.
2. State of the Art:
A variety of exercise machines have been devised for use in the home or by individual users in the home environment. Some of these machines are useful for performing one type of exercise or a very limited number of exercises. For example, rowing machines are widely available and may be used for performing rowing-type exercises as well as certain curl-type exercises, sit-up exercises and the like.
A number of home exercise machines may be regarded as multipurpose exercise machines. That is, they may be converted or reoriented in a variety of different ways so that a user may perform a broader range or spectrum of exercises and, with the addition of certain additional attachments, may be used for the performance of yet additional exercises. Examples of these machines include the Body Tone 300 exercise machine and the GYMPAC machines which are manufactured by Diversified Products Corporation of Opelika, Ala. Also, the Body Shop 360 exercise machine with and without butterfly attachment is one of these machines. It is manufactured by Weslo, Inc. of Logan, Utah. The OCTOGYM machine manufactured by AJAY of Dulevan, Wis., is also one of these machines.
The machines presently available, including the ones noted hereinbefore, are either quite complicated, such as the AJAY OCTOGYM machine, or have limited versatility, such as the Body Tone 300 machines and Body Shop 360 machines. A more versatile arrangement is therefore desirable.